


Alexander, from 'Sketchy' by Serpentynka

by undun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Pencil, drawing wip, sketchy - Freeform, undun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work in progress. My visual impression of Serpentynka's wonderful original character, Alexander Nussbaum from the series 'Sketchy'. Read it and never be the same!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First stage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sketchy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090850) by [serpentynka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/pseuds/serpentynka). 



[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/AlexanderN.jpg.html)


	2. Second stage

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/AlexN2.jpeg.html)


	3. FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final version of my Alexander Nussbaum drawing - quite a bit of difference from the rough blocking-in in the previous posts... and made all the better by using the scanner rather than an iPhone photo. ;)
> 
> Thank you again to Serpentynka for the creation of this wonderful character!

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/AlexN3%2072.jpeg.html)


End file.
